Asesino del Crimen
by Lion Omega X
Summary: En Konoha hay criminales que matan a los desprotegidos... pero ¿quien los defiende? una sombra... ADV: Contiene Gore y futuro LEMON
1. Por sus Crimenes

**Asesino del Crimen.**

**Este es un viejo proyecto que estaba realizando en otro lugar que no dio tanto éxito y quedo descontinuado sin un final, la verdad me desmotivo algo que este no diera tanto auge… no sé si desean darle una oportunidad aquí…**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cap. 1: Por sus crímenes**

-Por favor no me mates…- una chica gritaba asustada pidiendo misericordia por su vida pero el criminal estaba listo para matarla.

-Lo siento preciosa pero llevo 5 años sin matar a alguien, serás la primera, siéntete privilegiada.- respondió con una sonrisa macabra elevando su revólver a la cabeza de la chica que estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Pero…

-Volviste a ser de sangre fría. No tienes perdón, mereces ser eliminado.- dijo una voz masculina algo fuerte. Ambos, el criminal y la chica dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde salió la voz. Desde la azotea salto lo que parecía ser un hombre. No pudieron ver más porque tenía una capucha negra cubriéndolo desde la cabeza a la cintura, de mangas largas. Tenía un pantalón negro y unas botas negras.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto molesto el maleante apuntándole con su revólver.

-Solo un buen vecino.- dijo levantando la vista y se pudo ver unos ojos rojos. El maleante jalo del gatillo y dos disparos fueron al encapuchado pero este los esquivo con gran facilidad tanto que sorprendió al maleante y a la chica que iba ser la víctima. El encapuchado saco de su espalda dos dagas, y en un rápido movimiento apareció detrás del criminal. Solo el supo que hacía. Después avanzo como si nada a lado del sujeto. El maleante se reviso y comenzó a reír.

-¿Fue una broma? Hasta nunca payaso.- iba a volver a disparar, el encapuchado guardo sus dagas en su funda y al hacerlo una gran presión de sangre salió de las venas de los brazos del maleante. Grito y más sangre salió del pecho, piernas y espalda. Inmediatamente dejo de gritar ya que un poderoso chorro de sangre salió expulsado de su cuello. Murió desangrado rápidamente. La chica se sorprendió al ver esta manera de morir tan extraña.

-¿Quién eres?- la chica estaba en shock pero contenta por tener vida aun pero al mismo tiempo miedo porque no sabía si el encapuchado también la atacaría así.

-Solo un vecino.- dijo volviendo a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche bañada por la luz de la luna llena…

La chica cayó arrodillada del asombro… Ayame solo logro suspirar y rezar por qué de no ser por el hombre misterioso su vida hubiera acabado en ese callejón abandonado…

**Al Día Siguiente:**

Los periódicos de Konoha daban a conocer la historia. Muchas personas leían los titulares:

-"Otro Ex convicto aparece salvajemente muerto"- Las personas hablan de ello, algunos pensaban que era cruel que aunque eran criminales también eran humanos, otros que está bien porque si no es el criminal es alguien de sus familias que pudiera salir como víctima y con suerte atraparían al responsable. El encapuchado para algunas familias que perdieron un ser amado por culpa del crimen era como un héroe porque el mismo se llenaba las manos de sangre sucia.

Frente a un puesto de venta de periódicos pasaba un estudiante del último año del Instituto de Konoha, el cual compro un periódico y siguió su camino. Uzumaki Naruto vio la noticia, leyó rápido y lo doblo para seguir caminando.

En el Instituto muchos chicos hablan sobre el "Juez" como lo bautizaron los periódicos. Nadie sabía quien realmente era, solo que atacaba a ex-convictos que volvían hacer crímenes. Las chicas se mantenían al margen pero algunas trataban de imaginarse el rostro de alguien que se sacrifica a sí mismo por los demás.

**Estación de Policía de Konoha:**

El detective Uchiha Itachi leía el periódico y en su escritorio tenia los informes que su amigo Shisui le entrego sobre el caso.

-Mizuki… condenado a cadena perpetúa por secuestro, asesinato y violación. Al parecer fue culpable de tres asesinatos a mujeres y en una ocasión fue hallado culpable por violación y asesinato a una menor de edad, la cual tú y yo conocíamos. Y ayer trato de matar a la hija del dueño del puesto de ramen más exitoso de la ciudad.- dijo Shisui leyendo el record criminal del ya fallecido.

-El mismo modo operandi.- dijo Itachi lanzando el periódico al escritorio y viendo a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-Así es. No deja huellas, no deja pistas… Los reportes de testigos dicen que siempre usa armas corto punzantes más que todo algo como dagas y que es demasiado rápido cortando las venas y arterias de sus víctimas.- hablo Shisui

-Mueren desangrados. Lo impresionante es que la autopsia muestra que el corte solo se realiza en las venas, y solo cota la carne que cubre dicha vena. Algo mas, es que los huesos sufren daño si están donde cortas las venas.- dijo Itachi muy serio

-Y siempre corta la tráquea, la arteria femoral, la arteria axilar, la arteria carótida y la yugular.- dijo Shisui viendo los resultados de la autopsia. Luego vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Itachi… ¿Sabías que según archivos este tipo o tipa suele cortar los genitales de sus víctimas ósea del maleante?-

-Sí, lo hace si al que mata estaba en la cárcel por violación a menores de edad.- dijo Itachi buscando dos papeles. Continuo

-Mizuki fue encontrado así, con sus genitales hechos puré prácticamente. Y toma esto.- Itachi le paso el otro papel.

-Gato, multimillonario, no es de Konoha pero fue arrestado aquí… Edad 40. Acusado de violar a cinco niñas de 15 años y abusar de su hijastra hasta dejarla embarazada a los 12 años…- Shisui estaba boquiabierto. Continuo

-Itachi, este tipo es un monstruo.-

-Sí y por eso el encapuchado cortó en 15 pedazos sus genitales aparte de sus venas, arterias y cuello.- Itachi dejo todo y vio por la ventana. Era un día soleado con pocas nubes.

-"¿Me pregunto si solo es a criminales que reinciden en el crimen que los elimina o también será así con los honestos?"- ese pensamiento paso por la mente de Itachi

El día se fue volando y con ello una tarea grupal de Química II. Por las calles iban caminando Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, mejor conocidos desde que estaban juntos en primaria con el apodo del Equipo 7. Sasuke y Sakura iban hablando sobre la reacción química que deseaban obtener del etanol para la tarea mientras Naruto leía de nuevo el periódico. Esto preocupo a Sakura y Sasuke porque el rubio había cambiado mucho hace un tiempo atrás, tuvo que presenciar como violaban y asesinaban a su novia de aquel entonces Shion.

**En el pasado:**

Hace 5 años, cuando empezaba el primer año de Secundaria Naruto estaba feliz de poder salir con su primera novia, Shion. Para la ocasión Naruto llego a elegir una camiseta manga larga de color naranja y las mangas negras, un jean descolorido y unos tenis algo gastados pero de color negro. Llevaba un collar que la doctora Tsunade le regalo de niño. Puntualmente a la hora de la cita Shion se presentó con una blusa color amarilla, llevaba un jean pegado al cuerpo y unas zapatillas de tono dorado. Venía bien maquillada, no con el exceso sino con lo suficiente para verse bien. Naruto al verla se puso demasiado rojo, y Shion al notar como la miraba Naruto se sonrojaba pero le gustaba saber que su chico solo tenía ojos para ella.

Primero fueron al centro comercial donde se tomaron muchas fotos en las cuales sonreían, reían juntos, y en alguna que otra se besaban. Luego fueron a almorzar y por ultimo al cine donde vieron una película de acción, se fueron a lo más oscurito y cuando la escena era aburrida se besaban. Salían del cine muy tarde. Por desgracia para ambos se quedaron sin dinero para irse a sus casas en taxi y tuvieron que ir a pie.

Cuando sintieron que una mano los tomaba por el hombro y eran jalados a un callejón sin salida.

-¡Oye!- grito Naruto poniéndose de pie pero el atacante lo golpeo en la cara.

-¡Naruto!- Shion le frota la mejilla donde fue golpeado.

-Ven aquí niña.- el atacante tomo fuerte del brazo a Shion haciéndola gritar.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!-

-¡Shion!- Naruto volvió a ponerse de pie pero fue pateado en el estomago dejándolo tirado.

-¡No! ¡Déjanos ya!- grito Shion y recibió una cachetada.

-Cállate perra- dijo el atacante comenzando a manosear a Shion.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Déjala!- Naruto volvió a tratar de ponerse de pie pero el atacante saco de su cinturón una revolver y le disparo a Naruto hiriendo su brazo izquierdo y cayendo al instante.

-¡Naruto!- grito desesperada Shion al ver como la sangre de su amado comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo.

-Si no quieres que lo mate harás lo que te diga y tu si no quieres que la mate quédate ahí.- dijo el atacante apuntándoles a ambos chicos con su revólver. Ambos quedaron en silencia pero lo que el atacante no sabía es que en un movimiento de suma velocidad Naruto uso el marcado rápido de su teléfono celular y marco al número de su padre, Namikaze Minato y este escucho todo, desde que Shion gritando hasta el disparo lo cual provoco que Minato usara el GPS que su esposa Kushina le había exigido le pusiera al celular de Naruto.

-Kushina siempre tiene la razón… por eso es mi esposa.- Minato rastreo el número y llamo a Itachi el detective de la policía para pedir ayuda. Ambos partieron al lugar que el GPS mostraba estaba Naruto.

Mientras el atacante amarraba los brazos y piernas de Shion, la cual tenía una lagrima de miedo, vio a Naruto y este tenía lágrimas de impotencia ya que no sabía qué hacer.

-Aquí voy, je je je je- el atacante le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior a Shion. Está asustada comenzó a gritar pero fue nuevamente cacheteada. Naruto casi se pone de nuevo de pie pero con una mirada y una sonrisa forzada Shion lo detuvo.

El atacante seguía en lo suyo, llevo las manos a los pechos de Shion removiendo su brasier. La chica sentía un asco, sentía que las manos de ese hombre estaban llenando su cuerpo de sangre y corrupción. Se sentía sucia.

-Oh estas rica maldita perra.- decía el atacante el cual le daban ganas de vomitar a la chica. Sin previo aviso el atacante abrió su pantalón e introdujo su miembro dentro de Shion a la fuerza provocando gritos de dolor y le provocaron lágrimas. Naruto pudo ver como desde la entrepierna de Shion una delgada línea roja salía de ella. Shion era virgen.

-Pero mira esto, es mi día de suerte una virgen.- el atacante se relamió los labios y se movía más rápido.

-"Me estaba conservando para Naruto… Deseaba que con el pasara mi primera vez… ¡No de esta forma! Naruto… Perdóname."- se dijo mentalmente la chica quien no podía hacer más que gritar y suplicar pero el atacante aumentaba mas el ritmo dañando a Shion.

Naruto estaba en shock, estaban violando a su novia frente a él. Quería salvar a su amada del atacante pero el atacante con esa arma no lo dejaría irse con ella al menos no con vida. Con esa arma o la podían herir o la asesinaban. O que a él le vuelvan a disparar pero a muerte.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era pedirle a Dios de que su padre haya oído todo y que ya venga en camino para poder darle fin al sufrimiento de Shion. Se oyó a Shion gritar muy fuerte e igual el atacante grito y se lamio los labios aun más. Había eyaculado dentro de Shion. La chica estaba en shock…

-"Tengo el asqueroso semen de este maldito dentro de mi…"- la mente de Shion daba vueltas.

-Tienes una deliciosa hembra.- dijo el atacante viendo a Naruto.

-Maldito…-

-Lástima que no la disfrutaras.- el atacante saco el revólver. Naruto veía con horror, cuando jalo el gatillo. La bala iba directo al pulmón derecho de Naruto pero impresionantemente usando fuerzas que le quedaban Shion se interpuso entre la bala y su amado hiriéndola mortalmente en el vaso. Por el impacto algo de sangre fue a dar al rostro de Naruto.

-Shion…- Naruto entro en shock

-Mizuki quedas detenido.- se oyó la voz de un policía por el megáfono. En la escena estaban 3 patrullas de las cuales una es el auto de Itachi y Shisui. Minato llego con Kushina y la madre de Shion.

-Diablos.- Mizuki iba volver a disparar, apuntaba a Naruto que estaba en shock y ni se movía. Pero rápidamente Itachi y Shisui se le lanzaron quitándole el revólver y esposándolo para llevarlo a la patrulla. Naruto salió del shock y lo primero que hizo fue ir por Shion que seguía viva, pero la bala daño el vaso a tal grado que escupía sangre.

-Llamen a una ambulancia rápido.- grito Shisui

Naruto la tenía en sus brazos a pesar del dolor del disparo en el brazo izquierdo. Lloraba amargamente por cómo estaba Shion.

-Naruto… vive quiero que vivas por favor. Quiero que seas feliz.-

-Shion no me digas eso…-

-Lo lamento pero llego mi hora.-

-No. Por favor ¡NO!-

-Se feliz, de seguro encontraras a una chica que te ame igual o mejor que yo… Pero recuerda ser feliz, muestra esa sonrisa que me enamoro- Shion pasaba su mano por el rostro de Naruto.

-Shion…- Naruto lloraba tanto que le cayeron lágrimas a la chica. Minato y Kushina miraban con total impotencia mientras trataban de consolar a la madre de Shion.

-Naruto… se feliz… ni se te ocurra suicidarte… porque te regresare a la Tierra de un golpe…- cerro el puño e hizo una mueca de querer golpear a Naruto pero este la tomo de la mano y la beso luego aun llorando se acerco a los labios de la chica, fue un beso tierno, sincero, en el cual Shion daba esto como un adiós. Al separarse las fuerzas del cuerpo de Shion se perdían y en un último suspiro dijo la frase que a Naruto le encantaba oir…

-Te… amo…- ya sin fuerzas el espíritu de la chica que amaba se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche. Con los ojos cerrados la abrazo una vez más hasta que llego la camilla para llevarlo al hospital. Dejo el ya frio cuerpo en el callejo. Itachi se quedó a hacer la reconstrucción de los hechos con el dolor en su corazón de ver a Naruto, el chico más alegre y jovial de Konoha quebrase a tal punto que las ganas de vivir se iban. Shisui se llevó a Mizuki a la estación, una mala noche para dos jóvenes que solo querían divertirse un poco.

Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido Jiraiya, su padrino, llamo a su mejor amiga y Tsunade que al darse cuenta lo que le paso al Uzumaki fue tan rápido como pudo para hacer lo que la medicina podía lograr para él en ese momento. Terapia para el brazo y terapia mental. En el Instituto oyeron sobre el caso de Shion y Naruto, los compañeros de su salón de clases estaban devastados. Ahora no sabían si volverían a ver al rubio. Sarutobi Hiruzen, el director dijo que queda terminantemente prohibido hablar del caso. Como muchos esperaban Naruto no se presentaría a clases por un largo tiempo. Pero sorprendió a todo su salón a reaparecer a 2 meses y medio del hecho en clases con una sonrisa. A la semana se presento al juzgado donde declaro encontrar de Mizuki relatando como pasó todo, con lujos de detalle que asusto tanto al jurado que ya querían condenarlo. Obtuvo cadena perpetua ya que la valentía de Naruto ayudo a que las demás víctimas de este criminal aparecieran para pedir justicia. Escapo de la cárcel hace 2 días pero la noche anterior cayó bajo el filo del encapuchado. Buena manera de morir para un asesino de sangre fría.

-Naruto.- Sakura y Sasuke lo tomaron por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-

-¿Estas…Bien?- pregunto Sakura

-Si… Bueno ahora si lo estoy.-

-El sujeto que salió muerto, me dijo Itachi que fue el que mato a Shion.- hablo Sasuke.

-Si, además ya está donde Dios lo juzgara. Escapo de la justicia del hombre pero de la divina nadie escapa.- dijo Sakura animando a Naruto el cual sonrió y abrazo a ambos. Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron, escucharon un susurro.

-Gracias.-

-Bien ahora que les parece si vamos a comprar algo de comer.- sugirió Sakura

-Bien. Ramen entonces.- dijo Sasuke

-Chicos, si no quieren compremos algo mas.- dijo Naruto

-¿Seguro? El ramen es tu plato favorito.- dijo Sakura

-Sí lo es pero solo porque a mí me encanta no significa que ustedes no puedan elegir algo diferente.- dijo Naruto

-Dobe, ¿y si vamos a Mc Donald?- pregunto Sasuke levantando la ceja

-Sobreviviré…- dijo Naruto poniendo una cara de susto.

-Vamos a Ichiraku entonces.- dijo Sakura. Naruto solo suspiro y sonrió un poco… Llegaron a Ichiraku muy rápido. El local estaba lleno por esas horas de la tarde. Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la barra principal.

-Hola viejo.- dijo Naruto

-Hola señor.- dijeron Sakura y Sasuke

-Ah, hola niños. ¿Cómo están?- pregunto el Teuchi con gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien y tu… ¿Por qué la sonrisa?- pregunto Naruto

-¿Leyeron el periódico?- pregunto el dueño

-Si…- dijo Naruto

-Mizuki trato de matar a alguien ayer, una chica.- dijo Sasuke

-La chica fue Ayame-

-¿Qué? ¿Ayame-neechan? ¿Y como esta?- pregunto Naruto

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun. Gracias- dijo Ayame saliendo de la cocina

-Está muy sonriente Ayame- dijo Sakura

-El hombre misterioso me salvo la vida Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo no estarlo?- sonrió al decirlo Ayame

-Por eso hoy todo lo paga la casa, y mucho mas con mi cliente numero uno. Tu Naruto.- dijo Teuchi

-¿Yo? Viejo no.-

-Sí, vamos Naruto acepta.-

-Pero viejo no es lo correcto.-

-Yo soy el dueño y digo que si.-

-Hazlo Naruto-kun, acepta.- dijo Ayame

-Está bien.- dijo Naruto algo sonrojado. Teuchi con la ayuda de Ayame prepararon la orden para el equipo 7. Teuchi estaba muy feliz, hasta tarareaba una canción de su juventud. Ayame conversaba un poco con los jóvenes y estaba muy amena la plática. Ya lista la orden se despidió el grupo de Ayame y Teuchi.

-Naruto-kun es muy bueno.- dijo Ayame

-Sí, todos los días agradezco que el joven más alegre de Konoha no murió esa noche.-

-Si, al menos sonríe como antes.-

Siguieron hasta la casa de Sasuke con la comida que compraron para realizar el experimento que lograron con mucho existo y sin dificultades. El equipo de laboratorio que Itachi le regalo a Sasuke era de mucha utilidad por las locas tareas que dejaba la profesora Anko.

-Sasuke ya es tarde, Itachi ira dejar a tus amigos a sus casas.- grito desde el piso de abajo Uchiha Mikoto.

-Está bien, es hora, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Sasuke llevándolos al piso de abajo donde estaba Itachi.

-Vamos.-

-Sí, hasta mañana Sasuke.- se despidió Naruto.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun.- se despidió Sakura. El camino fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones. En el auto Itachi puso música de ambiente para relajar a los jóvenes. Primero fueron a dejar a Sakura quien se despidió del Uchiha y de Naruto, luego fue a dejar a Naruto.

-Gracias Itachi.- agradeció el rubio al salir del auto con una sonrisa.

-De nada Naruto-kun, cuídate- respondió el Uchiha al arrancar el auto y comenzar la vuelta a casa. Camino hasta la puerta y usando su llave abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Se encontraba Uzumaki Kushina cocinando la cena.

-Hola mamá- dijo Naruto sentándose en la mesa de la cocina extendiendo el periódico

-Hola bebe, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto la madre con una sonrisa que al ver el periódico cambio

-¿Lo leíste Naruto?-

-Si-

-¿Qué piensas?-

-Que ahora Dios lo juzgara.- dijo con una sonrisa la que sorprendió a su madre y con impulso materno abrazo a su hijo.

-Así es hijo.- la madre acariciaba el rostro de su hijo. En eso llega Minato y ve la escena.

-Esta es una hermosa escena- dijo con una sonrisa. Saco su celular y tomo una fotografía.

-¿Salí bien querido?- pregunto Kushina

-Siempre salís hermosa.- con esa respuesta se dieron un beso y fueron sorprendidos por un flash que vino del celular de Naruto.

-Hermoso, me faltaba una foto así.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ay Naruto.- Kushina lo abrazo y lo apretó como peluche. Minato sonreía. La cena fue tranquila para la familia. Minato no quería tocar el tema del asesino de Shion pero sabía que seguro Naruto se dio cuenta.

Era la hora de dormir y Naruto se fue a su habitación. Cerró con llave la puerta y se lanzo a la cama. Vio el peluche de Kyubi que compro de niño. También vio en la pared las fotografías de los momentos que tenia con sus padres. Esa costumbre la obtuvo al año del incidente. Se acomodo en su cama y vio el reloj, eran las 10:00 pm. Naruto vio el techo y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo derecho…

-Shion… el sujeto ya no está aquí. Me pediste que viviera quizás no como hubieras deseado pero sigo adelante. Con la parte de que alguien me ame más o igual que tú lo dudo.- dijo Naruto antes de caer dormido.

**Horas Antes:**

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa encendió la computadora y comenzó una videoconferencia entre Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata y ella.

-Hola chicas.- saludo Sakura.

-Hola Sakura-san.- saludo Hinata

-Hola Sakura.- saludo Ten-Ten

-Ya era hora frentona.- dijo Ino

-Lo sé, lo siento me atrase donde Sasuke-kun- respondió con una sonrisa

-Que envidia.- bufo Ino

-Pero Ino, tú no te quejas de tu equipo con Chouji y Shikamaru.- hablo Ten-Ten

-Ellos dos hacen ver todo tan sencillo, al menos me explican todo para los exámenes. Es una suerte que mi padre es amigo de sus padre.- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Pues Lee y Neji no se quedan atrás. Ambos saben hacer las cosas pero Lee el solo no puede.- dijo Ten-Ten sonriendo tímidamente.

-Sasuke-kun y Naruto hacen un excelente equipo conmigo, creo que se debe todo a la actitud de Naruto de esforzarse siempre.- dijo Sakura sobre su equipo. Todas notaron como Hinata bajaba la vista.

-¿Hinata? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Ten-Ten

-Sakura-san ¿Cómo estaba Naruto-kun?- sorprendió a todas pero sabían el porqué la pregunta. Sakura sonrió antes de responder.

-El sonrió como antes. Quizás aun este herido pero ya está mejor. Estos años han ayudado.-

-Ya veo…- Hinata levanto la vista con una sonrisa.

-Hinata… es hora.- dijo Ino

-¿Hora de qué?- pregunto inocentemente.

-De que te le declares.- dijo Ten-Ten

-¿Yo? Pero…-

-¡Sin peros Hyuga Hinata! Ya es hora. Este es nuestro último año, el siguiente la universidad y sabemos que estas enamorada de Naruto desde siempre.- hablo Ino

-Pero…-

-Hinata, te diré algo que me conto Sasuke-kun que le dijo Itachi-kun el día que salvaron a Naruto.- hablo Sakura llamando la atención de todas. Continuo

-Las últimas palabras de Shion fueron: "Se feliz de seguro encontraras a alguien que te ame mas o igual que yo a ti".- todas quedaron meditando un poco esa frase y las tres amigas de la chica Hyuga se dieron cuenta que esas palabras eran ciertas. Hinata recibió la mirada de sus amigas y hablo…

-Pero…-

-Hinata te acercaras a Naruto y veras que serán novios antes de la celebración del día de la madre- hablo Ino

-El cual es dentro de tres meses.- confirmo Ten-Ten

-Pero chicas tengo miedo que me rechace.- volvió a bajar la vista Hinata

-Impediremos que eso pase.- hablo Sakura

-¿Y cómo frentona?- pregunto Ino

-No dejaremos que se le acerquen chicas.- respondió

-Eso no es problema. Según me dijo Chouji el mismo las alejas con una mirada fría dice el.- dijo Ino

-¿Mirada fría? ¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata

-Eso suena más para Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura

-Sí, parece que ve a través de los ojos de las chicas porque dice Chouji que muchas de las chicas solo quieren aumentar su popularidad estando con Naruto.-

-¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo lo amo de verdad!- dijo Hinata en un momento de valor pero rápidamente bajo la vista.

-Lo amo… sinceramente.-

-Lo sabemos Hinata, además, ¿Por qué a nosotras no nos mira con mirada fría?- pregunto Sakura

-No se…-

-Porque sabe que si nos acercamos a él nuestras intenciones son las mejores.- dijo Ino

-¿Entonces ayudaremos a Hinata?- pregunto Ten-Ten

-Sí, hablare con Shikamaru y Chouji para ver si los muchachos nos ayudan.- dijo Ino

-Chicas…- Hinata estaba sorprendida…

-Mereces ser feliz.- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. Terminaron la videoconferencia y cada una se fue a su cama a dormir. Una chica en especial dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Naruto-kun…- dijo entre sueño Hinata esperando que lo que pasara ahora de frutos.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Como dije arriba este es un fic que no progreso, no tiene final y quedo descontinuado por lo mismo. Después de que este no progreso me dio un pequeño bajo pero luego decidí publicar "Mi Dulce Sueño" un one-shot Naruhina. Luego vino "Todo por Matemáticas", "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja" y ahora "Hinata Danger". La verdad deseo compartirles el primer capítulo que publique para tener sus opiniones. La verdad no sé si resucitare este fic, todo depende de ustedes. Gracias.**

**Lion Omega X. Nos leemos luego. **


	2. Lista de Sospechosos

**Cap. 2: Lista de sospechosos.**

**Estación de Policía de Konoha:**

Shisui se encontraba entrando a su lugar de trabajo. Era un empleo algo estresante pero en ocasiones lo que más le gustaba era ver a los culpables pagando sus condenas por sus actos cometidos. Entro a la Estación, saludo a la recepcionista, y antes de entrar al elevador la invito a salir por décima vez, lográndolo rápidamente. Su piso de trabajo es el quinto, donde los detectives se encuentran, no podía quejarse, él tenía un buen empleo más con su mejor amigo como compañero. Aun eran las 7:00 am cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador y dirigió su vista hacia el escritorio que comparte con Itachi, solo para asombrarse por lo que miraba. Itachi con varios montículos de papeles apilados en su escritorio, leyendo cada uno de ellos con más de una taza de café cerca de sus manos. Se asombró y se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy leyendo estos documentos.-

-¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?-

-Dos horas…- dijo Itachi dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Oye… ¿no crees que estas exagerando?-

-Anoche me llamo el jefe… quiere que atrapemos al "Juez" como le llaman los periódicos.- dijo Itachi.

-Pero encontrarlo es difícil. Sabemos que "enjuicia" a los criminales.-

-Y en estos documentos encontré algo interesante.- dijo Itachi moviendo un poco de papeles de su escritorio para mostrárselo a Shisui.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Esos documentos son de los años 80. Son de mucho antes que nosotros naciéramos. El punto de que te muestre esto es porque leyendo detenidamente encontré que en los años 80 hubo otro "juez".-

-¿¡Otro!?-

-Si, en estos documentos describen a un señor o joven que también hace lo que hace el nuestro tipo actualmente. Solo que dime Shisui, ¿en qué tipo de criminales nuestro sujeto se enfoca en dejar más mutilado los cuerpos?-

-En violadores sexuales.-

-Así es. En los años 80 nuestro sujeto dejaba demasiado desfigurado el cuerpo de los criminales y adivina en que criminales lo hacía…-

-También en violadores sexuales…-

-Hmmm… llegue a pensar lo mismo pero al continuar leyendo descubrí… que lo hacía en los asesinos de mujeres. Más que todo… en las mujeres que son madres.-

-Espera Itachi… significa que el de los años 80 mataba a los asesinos que volvían a cometer crímenes y les mutilaba el cuerpo a los que asesinaron a mujeres y mucho más a las madres solteras.-

-Así es Shisui. El de los años 80 nunca fue atrapado, y nunca se supo quién era el o la persona que usaba las dagas. Ahora… en pleno año 2014 tenemos a este nuevo sujeto que mata criminales también como el de los años 80 pero solo que nuestro nuevo sujeto solo deja mutilado el cuerpo de los que cometieron violación.- dijo Itachi volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su café. Luego dejo la taza sobre su mesa.

-¿Qué crees que sea Itachi?-

-No lo sé pero te puedo decir algo Shisui, nuestro sujeto no es el mismo de los años 80. Han pasado casi 30 años, desde entonces él o la persona desapareció hasta ahora en este año. Y con un diferente modo operan ti.-

-¿En que nos estamos metiendo Itachi?-

-No tengo la más mínima idea Shisui… no lo tengo.- dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie para ver a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

**Instituto de Konoha:**

-Uzumaki, dime una arteria importante del cuerpo humano.- dijo la maestra de biología, Anko. El mencionado se puso de pie y vio directamente a su maestra.

-La carótida.-

-Excelente. ¿Y dónde se encuentra?-

-En el cuello.-

-Magnifico Uzumaki, toma asiento.- dijo Anko con una sonrisa. Naruto se sentó y continúo viendo a Anko dar su clase de biología. La clase continúo hasta que sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase. Todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie para estirar los músculos.

-Que problemático…- dijo Shikamaru estirando sus brazos.

-Para ti todo es problemático. Así Temari no te va querer.- dijo Ino con algo de fastidio.

-No molestes.- se defendió el Nara.

-Oye Kiba, vamos a comer.- dijo Chouji a su amigo.

-Bien, vamos compañero. Shino, ¿vienes?-

-Claro.-

-Entonces vamos a buscar comida.- los tres salieron del salón con dirección a la cafetería.

-Chicas, a comer juntas.- dijo Tenten sacando su bento. Sakura, Ino y Hinata hicieron lo mismo y las cuatro chicas abandonaron el salón no sin antes la chica con ojos perla ver a un rubio que se quedaba en el salón viendo al cielo a través de la ventana.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Dobe, vamos.- Sasuke se acercó a su amigo y lo vio con la mirada perdida.

-¿Dobe?-

-¿Cuánto crees que estará feliz ella?- pregunto de la nada el rubio.

-¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Shion… ¿cuán feliz crees que esta porque Mizuki ya no está aquí?-

-No lo sé… pero creo que estará más feliz de verte como eras antes de todo lo que paso esa noche.- dijo Sasuke.

-Hay cosas que no se olvidan Sasuke.-

-Lo se Dobe pero esas cosas que lastiman, son las que más fuerte te hacen, como dicen: "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte".- dijo Sasuke abandonando el salón.

-Más fuerte… ¿de dónde puedo ser más fuerte?- pregunto para sí mismo el rubio que se acercó a su mesa y de un viejo cuaderno saco una fotografía. Una fotografía que fue tomada cuando aún estaba en primaria. Un pequeño niño rubio tomando de la mano a una niña de ojos aperlados con una clara muestra de sonrojo en su rostro.

**Estación de Policía de Konoha:**

Itachi y Shusui estaban leyendo una gran lista que se encuentra entre los documentos que encontró el joven detective del caso de los años 80. Eran dos listas, una donde está el nombre de las víctimas y la segunda una donde están los nombres de presuntos sospechosos de ser el sujeto de hace 30 años.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer una lista así Itachi?-

-No lo sé.-

-Sabes, en esta lista estoy leyendo las personas que son sospechosos de poder ser el sujeto de los 80 son hombres y mujeres que han quedado huérfanos y eran hijos de madres solteras, o nombres de personas relacionados a las víctimas de un asesino que esa víctima era madre soltera.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, mira.- Shisui le entrego la lista de sospechosos a Itachi y vio los nombres… todos estaban relacionados con alguna víctima de una forma u otra.

-Creo que debemos hacer una lista idéntica. Solo que no será de madre solteras sino de violaciones. Personas relacionadas a alguien que fue violado y asesinado.- dijo Itachi sacando un cuaderno y una pluma.

-Si es así… Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo Shisui. Itachi lo quedo viendo por un momento y en su mirada había duda de escribir el nombre del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-

-Nada… es solo que…-

-Si no fuera "nada" ya a hubieras escrito el nombre de Naruto-kun.- dijo Shisui viéndolo directamente.

-Lo se amigo. Es solo que… tú y yo estuvimos ese día…-

-Lo se Itachi. Pero debemos hacerlo. Naruto-kun está relacionado DIRECTAMENTE con alguien que sufrió una violación y luego fue asesinada. Y la víctima era su novia.- dijo Shisui.

-Yo lo se… pero pienso que es imposible que Naruto-kun se rebaje hasta el nivel de esos sujetos. Además Sasuke me conto que Naruto ahora sufre de Hemofobia.-

-¿Tiene miedo a la sangre?-

-Sí. Según me conto Sasuke, después de esa experiencia con Shion hubo un accidente de automóvil y hubo mucho revuelo. Ellos dos iban caminando con dirección a la casa de Sakura-chan cuando se acercaron al lugar del accidente y Naruto-kun vio toda la sangre en el asfalto. Se puso pálido y se desmayó por unos minutos. Al despertar estaba templando y diciendo cosas en voz baja. Sasuke llevo a Naruto-kun a la casa de Sakura-chan donde lo pusieron descansar y luego se repuso.-

-No apuntas a Naruto-kun por su condición… creo que tienes razón, el sujeto lo deja bañados en su propia sangre. Y si fuera Naruto-kun se habría desmayado en una escena y ya a hubiera sido atrapado.-

-Por eso no lo pondré en la lista. ¿A quién apunto?-

-Déjame buscar.- Shisui comenzó a ver varios papeles con nombres de personas que han sido cercanas a víctimas de violaciones y luego de sus asesinatos.

**Instituto de Konoha:**

-¿Por qué Naruto-sempai?- preguntaba una chica de dos grados menores que Naruto, de cabello verde con piel clara y ojos marrones.

-Porque tú no me quieres a mí. Quieres llegar a mi amigo Sasuke por medio de mí.- dijo Naruto viendo a la chica directamente a sus ojos, la mirada de Naruto no era amigable sino de enojo, de ira.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Porque tu estas entre las chicas que le dan algo a Sasuke cada día de San Valentín o me equivoco… Sayaka-chan.- dijo Naruto viéndola aun con la mirada más fuerte. La chica no pudo mas que bajar la mirada y apretar los labios. Volvió a levantar la vista y vio con oído a Naruto.

-Sí. Es verdad. Naruto-sempai, por medio de ti planeaba llegar a Sasuke-kun.- dijo la chica con mucha rabia.

-¿Por qué?-

-Mis amigas me habían dicho que esto sería fácil… que estas urgido por volver a tener una novia.-

-Te equivocas…-

-Quizás pero admítelo Uzumaki-san… ninguna chica le gustara estar con un chico que es un inútil como tú, dejaste que mataran a Shion-san por tu culpa. Esa noche tu tuviste que haber muerto, no ella porque sabes tú eres un remedo de hombre cobarde y…- la chica no pudo continuar diciendo lo que quería porque fue cayada por una cachetada.

-¡No tienes el derecho de hablarle así a Naruto-kun!-

-¿Hinata?-

-Maldita loca…- la chica se compuso de la cachetada y trato de regresársela a Hinata pero Naruto en un rápido movimiento le detuvo la mano. Luego Hinata volvió a darle otra cachetada y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Acaso tú estabas en ese lugar para saber si Naruto-kun hizo algo o no! ¡Por supuesto que no verdad! ¡Que hacías ese día! ¡Te diré que hacías ese día! ¡Coqueteabas con mi primo Neji a pesar de que tiene a Tenten-san como su novia por más de 6 años!-

-Esto es un escándalo…- dijo Ino.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Coqueteaba con Neji-san!-

-¡Maldita! ¡Eres la perra que me mandaba SMS diciendo que Neji me traicionaba con otra y que tienes pruebas!- dijo una furiosa Tenten que se había acercado cuando Hinata se le lanzo encima a la chica. Pero estaba siendo sujetada por Sakura.

-Ahora planeabas usar a mi amigo para llegar a Sasuke-kun, eres una vergüenza para las mujeres.- dijo Sakura haciendo fuerza para retener a Tenten.

-¡Sí! ¿Y? ¿Ahora es pecado usar a un idiota como Uzumaki para mis fines?-

-¡Naruto no es idiota, es mi mejor amigo!- dijo Sasuke detrás de la chica que se asustó y al girarse vio al pelinegro viéndola con mala cara.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Nadie se mete con mi amigo, ni mucho menos para jugar con sus sentimientos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte ya que nunca pondré mis ojos sobre una chica como tú, sin corazón y sin sentimientos puros.- dijo Sasuke todo furioso.

-Pero… Sasuke-kun…-

-Sin peros… vete y no te acerques al Dobe, a Neji, a ninguno de nosotros remedo de mujer malcriada.- dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar donde estaban sus amigos. La chica vio a todos con ira para luego marcharse por donde vino.

-Que chica más malcriada.- dijo Ino.

-Oye Hinata, gracias por defenderme. Aunque no era necesario, yo pude hacerlo.-

-Lo se Naruto-kun… es solo que… no me gusta que hablen mal de ti.- dijo Hinata con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

-Maldita.-

-Calma Tenten. Ya pasó…-

-Sí pero estuve desconfiando de Neji por medio año, y me sentía fatal por hacerlo… pero que bien me sentí cuando me di cuenta que todo era mentira que Neji nunca me ha engañado.- dijo Tenten ya calmada y siendo soltada por Sakura.

-Es otra chica que trata llegar a Sasuke-kun por medio de Naruto…- dijo Sakura acercándose a sus dos amigos.

-Esto ya va ser común verdad…- dijo Naruto viendo a los dos.

-Al menos hasta que tengas novia Dobe.- dijo Sasuke.

-Creo que tienes razón.- dijo Naruto viéndolos de nuevo.

-Bueno, chicas vamos a comer.- dijo Ino llamando la atención de las otras chicas. Hinata volvió a ver a Naruto pero el también volteo a verla. Se miraron por un segundo que ambos sintieron fue más tiempo. Hasta que tuvieron que volver la vista hacia otro lado.

-Se sintió raro…- dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

**Estación de Policía de Konoha:**

-¿Adónde vas Itachi?- pregunto Shisui a su compañero.

-Quiero averiguar algo, siempre es sobre el caso.- dijo Itachi poniéndose su bata y caminando hacia el elevador. Presiono el botón del estacionamiento y comenzó a descender. En el camino iba pensando en lo que le dijo Shisui… Naruto… en la lista de sospechosos. Camino hacia su auto y lo encendió sin problemas. Arreglo el espejo de su lado de la puerta de su auto y comenzó a conducir, iba con una dirección ya pensada, el Instituto de Konoha.

Todos los alumnos estaban saliendo de sus clases, algunos se quedarían para poder estar en sus respectivos clubes extracurriculares. En un pasillo algo largo se encontraba Naruto acompañando a una sonrojada Hinata a su Club de Esgrima. Ella estaba ya con la vestimenta pero le daba algo de pena que el rubio la viera así y más caminar cerca de él. Si no fuera porque llevaba las manos contra su pecho… si las llevara como una persona normal, podría tratar de al menos rozarle la mano pero miraba esa sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que dentro de ella produjo que suspirara y se pusiera a pensar de qué forma podría acercarse al rubio sin que la mal entienda con sus intenciones porque con lo que le dijeron sus amigas y con lo que vio hoy algunas chicas solo se acercan a Naruto para poder estar a un paso de Sasuke…

-"¡Esas chicas son unas tontas! ¡Usar a Naruto-kun para llegar a Uchiha-san! ¡Naruto-kun es uno en un millón! ¡No puedo creer que no lo aprecien por cómo es! Después de todo… Naruto-kun es muy fuerte para haber visto como violaban a Shion-san y luego que la asesinaran frente a él… creo que otra persona ya se habría deprimido y quizás suicidado… pero Naruto-kun no… fue a declarar contra ese malnacido que les daño la vida y aun ahora… sé que su cicatriz aún no está completamente cerrada pero logra sonreír. Naruto-kun…"- pensó Hinata al ver esa sonrisa que la inspira a hacer las cosas día a día.

-Oye Hinata. Gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad ya quería callar a esa chica pero no podía hacer nada.- dijo Naruto viéndola directamente lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara aún más y bajara la vista.

-Bueno… yo también ya estaba harta por lo que te estaba diciendo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué estabas harta por lo que decía?-

-Porque… tú no eres un inútil Naruto-kun… sé que nadie puede hacer algo que quizás puede decir ahorita. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste para salvar a Shion-san ese día.-

-¿Tú crees que si lo que pude? Siento que hice poco… que la deje morir.- dijo Naruto con una mirada triste. Hinata se alarmo al notar el cambio en la mirada del rubio que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Naruto-kun, nadie sabe cómo reaccionar ante esas cosas. Hiciste lo que creíste era lo mejor, llamar por ayuda y eso hiciste, hablaste con tu padre que logro localizarte y envió a Itachi-san.-

-Sé que lo hice pero… ¿y si me le ha hubiera lanzado encima a Mizuki? Pude intentar quitarle el arma.-

-Pero y si te mataba a ti. A hubieras dejado a Shion-san totalmente a su disposición y nadie la ha hubiera rescatado. Si te mataba antes a ti no sabemos si la secuestraba y la violaba cuantas veces quisiera. Sé que es difícil vivir con ese sentimiento de que si "pude haber hecho más" pero y si te pasaba algo Naruto-kun… eso a hubiera matado a Shion-san mucho antes que la bala que bloqueo para salvarte.- dijo Hinata posando sus manos en las mejillas del rubio y viéndolo directamente a sus ojos, no le importó que su mochila cayera al suelo, lo que importaba era hacer que esos ojos azules sanaran, que esa sonrisa vuelva a reflejar vida, que ese cabello de vida. Y lo logro, Naruto sonrió y tomo sus manos, cerró los ojos e hizo que su frente tocara la frente de Hinata, eso provoco que la chica se quedara boquiabierta al verse en ese extraño gesto.

-Gracias Hinata, me acabas de animar demasiado. Tienes razón en eso… uno cuando no le han pasado las cosas cree saber todo pero ya en la situación todo es totalmente diferente. Quizás me lamente toda la vida por la muerte de Shion pero… sé que ella sabe lo que hice era lo correcto.- dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos para ver directamente a los ojos de la chica. Ese color perla se mezcló con el color azul de sus ojos. Por un instante, ese gesto se volvió eterno hasta que Naruto decidió separarse de a pocos de Hinata pero las manos de ella lo retuvieron al enlazarse detrás de su cuello. Se quedaron viendo por más tiempo a los ojos…

-Hinata, llegaras tarde a tu club…- dijo Naruto.

-Es cierto… Naruto-kun… ¿podemos hablar más verdad?-

-Mañana si lo deseas.-

-Si.- se separaron por completo. Naruto se agacho para tomar el equipaje de Hinata y dárselo en sus manos. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el Club de Esgrima con una sonrisa en sus rostros, una sonrisa que nadie podría borrar. Después que Hinata entrara por la puerta y se despidieran como era debido Naruto comenzó a hacer su camino de vuelta hacia la salida para dirigirse a su hogar, esperaba que la deliciosa comida de su madre lo estuviera esperando. Pero cuando salió vio a sus amigos Sasuke y Sakura hablando con Itachi que estaba recostado contra su auto.

-Ya apareció.- dijo Itachi. Sus amigos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunto Naruto viendo a los tres.

-Naruto, Itachi-san quiere hablar contigo.- dijo Sakura.

-No sé de qué quiere hablar contigo Dobe, no me dijo nada.- dijo Sasuke algo molesto con su hermano.

-Vamos Naruto-kun.- dijo Itachi.

-¿Hacia dónde?-

-Quiero hablar contigo eso es todo.- dijo Itachi. El rubio volteo a ver a sus amigos y vio que ninguno hacía gestos como diciendo que no fuera con el detective así que con toda confianza accedió a irse con Itachi. Los cuatro subieron al auto solo que Itachi dejo a su hermano y a la chica en la residencia Haruno para luego marcharse con Naruto.

Ninguno dijo nada de nada. Naruto estaba viendo unas fotografías, las fotografías eran del cuerpo de Mizuki, de cómo quedo después de haber sido "enjuiciado" por el sujeto que el detective Uchiha esperaba atrapar.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto Itachi?-

-Sasuke me dijo que ahora sufres de Hemofobia. Veo que tiene razón, estas pálido por solo ver las fotografías.-

-No tolero la sangre.- dijo Naruto volteando contra la mesa las fotografías para luego tomar un trago de su bebida helada. Al tomar el vaso estaba nervioso y eso no pasó desapercibido para el ojo experto de Itachi. Despues de unos cuantos sorbos de su Coca-Cola Naruto ya estaba recuperando el color.

-Perdon por hacer esto Naruto-kun pero quería corroborar algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-De que tú no eres el mal llamado "Juez".- cuando Itachi termino de decir eso los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lo más posible.

-¿Crees que soy el "Juez"?-

-No, es solo que estarías como sospechoso. Veras, leyendo algo de historia me di cuenta que existió otro sujeto idéntico a este "Juez" en los años 80 y también mutilaba los cadáveres de los criminales que hicieron un cierto tipo de crimen. Femicidio.-

-¿Asesinatos contra mujeres?- pregunto Naruto.

-Así es. Nunca fue atrapado pero encontramos una lista de presuntos sospechosos y todos tenían una relación con forme al modo operan ti de esa época. Todos estaban relacionados de alguna manera a las víctimas de los femicidas.-

-¿Y porque estaría yo en la lista de sospechosos de ser el posible "Juez"?-

-El modo operan ti de este nuevo "Juez" es también atrapar a los criminales que vuelven a cometer crímenes después de cumplir una condena. Solo que se ensaña contra los que realizaron violaciones y que por eso fueron condenados.- dijo Itachi.

-Ya veo… Shion…-

-Así es. Viste como violaban y asesinaban a Shion frente a ti. Se por medio de Sasuke que ahora sufres de Hemofobia pero debía hacer esto para no dudar de ti. Eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke y sé que tú no te rebajarías hasta el punto de matar.-

-Le tengo miedo a la sangre… solo tolero mi propia sangre pero no la de los demás. Pero… la sangre virtual, la de videojuegos no me afecta.-

-Creo que se debe porque no solo te afecta lo visual, el rojo de la sangre, sino también el olor, ese olor a hierro que puede cargar la sangre te afecta en tu nariz.-

-Entonces… ¿estoy fuera?-

-Si Naruto-kun, no puedo sospechar de ti.- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa que el rubio correspondio también. Ese día ambos terminaron de comer el almuerzo en el restaurante para luego pasar dejando a Naruto a su casa. Pero lo que Naruto e Itachi no sabían era que debajo de Konoha, en las alcantarillas, en los niveles subterráneos habían varias personas corriendo, todos iban hacia un punto. Cuando llegaron vieron a un señor con un enorme yeso metálico en su brazo izquierdo y vendas alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

-Danzo-sama la hora se acerca.- dijo uno de las personas que venían corriendo por las alcantarillas.

-Se acerca… la hora.-

-Así es señor.-

-Pronto… pronto atraparemos al "Juez" y lo usaremos para que Enjuicie a las personas que yo quiera. ¡Comenzare con la familia Uchiha! ¡Para luego hacer lo mismo con los Hyuga! ¡Y la familia del alcalde tampoco se salvara de mi ira! ¡Y luego yo mismo me encargare de hacerte sufrir Sarutobi!- grito Danzo tan fuerte que comenzó a reírse. Ese día era el comienzo de los días grises en Konoha.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sé que me tarde al actualizarla la historia pero decidí cambiarla un poco de como la tenía para darle algo más de intriga. Como ven Itachi no sospecha del rubio y eso es bueno. Después de todo Naruto es hijo del alcalde, ósea Minato. Bueno, pronto vendrá algo más de Gore y el Lemon ya viene, solo dejemos que nuestro detective sospeche de alguien más por ahora. Bueno de ahorita me despido de ustedes.**

**Lion Omega X. Nos leemos luego. **


End file.
